


Marching Our Problems Away

by cherryfloof



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Everyone Is Gay, Help, How Do I Tag, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oops, Post-Canon, is that weird, lots of mutual pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryfloof/pseuds/cherryfloof
Summary: Michael Mell was in the Middleborough High School Marching Band. He was in drumline as the snare drum section leader.His best friend, Jeremy Heere, had been accepted as drum major. Despite being proud, Michael knew this would ruin their friendship; being drum major also meant that Jeremy wouldn't be around him as much.





	1. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also titled: "michael's mom is the og meremy hell/boyf riends shipper"

An alarm. A hand came down on the source of the piercing ring. As the alarm ceased, a tired teenager lifted his head from his pillow. He was somewhat excited for the coming days, but he detested having to wake up early for them. While everyone was enjoying the first half of their summer, this young man’s senior year was just beginning.

 

Michael Mell was in the Middleborough High School Marching Band. He was in drumline as the snare drum section leader. He fell in love with what he did but rarely ever became cocky about it. As section leader, he knew what he had to do in order to keep people from “overthrowing” him.

 

Evidently, Michael was a bit self conscious about his place as section leader.

 

From downstairs, Michael heard a muffled voice. His mother was calling him down for breakfast, chirping the all-too-familiar “kain na!”

 

Yawning, Michael called, “Coming, Nanay!” he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and ran down to meet his mother’s loving embrace.

 

“Are you ready?” Mrs. Mell asked, handing Michael a piece of buttered toast. Her accent was thick and sweet sounding.

 

Michael nodded, the toast already in his mouth. Finishing his breakfast, he grabbed the keys to his PT Cruiser. His mother shook her head, taking the keys from Michael’s grasp.

 

The drive to the retreat was long and draining. Despite her typical rules, Michael’s mother allowed him to listen to music on the way there. Bob Marley filled his ears as he watched the cars on the highway passing by.

 

Moments passed before Michael found himself falling asleep to the sound of his music.

 

+++

 

“Where’s your gay friend?” Mrs. Mell woke him up with a start. Her voice pierced through his headphones.

 

Michael looked around, confused. “Who?” He pulled off his headphones, the reggae beat fading away.

 

“Ah, you know,” his mother insisted. “That Jeremy boy that’s so obsessed with you.” Her voice lacked the playful nature Michael had hoped for. His face went red.

 

“He’s not gay,” he muttered bitterly. “He likes Christine.”

 

Mrs. Mell stared at her son, stifling her laughter. “Let’s go, Michael,” she said, barely able to exit the car.


	2. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also titled: mutual pining

“I found your gay friend!” Mrs. Mell grabbed Michael’s arm and practically threw him at Jeremy. She ran off to talk to other band boosters.

 

Michael fell on top of Jeremy and underclassmen were staring. Whispers and giggles came from the younger band members, and Michael sighed exasperatedly.

 

He help his friend off the ground, trying to ignore the cackling from his childish bandmates. Jeremy walked himself and Michael away from the crowd.

 

Jeremy Heere was Michael’s longtime friend and crush. They’d been through everything together. For a big part of junior year, however, Jeremy was under the influence of some drug-robot called a SQUIP. This caused Jeremy to block Michael. Since then, the two had established a much stronger relationship.

 

“Hey, so how did it go with Rich?” Jeremy asked, eyes wide and yearning for details of that night. “You went to prom together right?”

 

Michael nodded. “We went together, but it’s not like we’re a couple,” he responded, hoping that bit of information would tell Jeremy what he was thinking. “He  _ just _ found out that he’s bi, so he’s just taking it slow for now.” He paused and saw Jeremy’s wide, puppy-like eyes that begged for gossip. Sighing, Michael gave in to his best friend’s cute demeanor. “Plus, I heard from Jenna that he’s got a thing for Jake.”

 

Jeremy gasped. “Really?!”

 

“You couldn’t tell?” Michael asked. Jeremy’s oblivious nature gave Michael hope that his friend would never learn of his crush. “By the way,” Michael started, “are you still with Christine?”

 

Jeremy shook his head, causing the hair that framed his face to bounce playfully. “She and I decided that since we’re both drum major, we shouldn’t really date anyone.”

 

“That makes se-” Michael cut himself off. “Hold up, you’re  _ drum major _ ?” He playfully hit his friend in the arm. “That’s… great!” He sounded choked up. Michael tried to hold back his tears, but the idea of Jeremy being too busy to spend time with him was too much like the events occurring the year before.

 

Jeremy put a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Hey, you’re still my favorite person,” he said, smiling at his distressed friend. “You don’t have to worry about me forgetting about you, because being drum major doesn’t come with erasing you.” Michael looked up at Jeremy and, for the first time, Jeremy noticed how soft Michael’s lips looked. He was almost tempted to kiss him.

 

“Jeremy!” a familiar voice called. “Come on, Mr. Campbell is gonna be mad at us for not showing up!” Christine popped up behind Jeremy. “Let’s go!”

 

“I’m coming,” Jeremy said, turning to Christine. He turned back to Michael. “I’ll see you.” Jeremy ruffled his hair and started running off with Christine.

 

Michael stood there, staring as Jeremy left.  _ “Aw, damn,”  _ he thought, finally noticing his hair. He put his hood on and continued to walk around.


	3. Rich Goranski and Jake Dillinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also titled: everyone is pining

Michael was felt out of place just walking alone. Even while wearing headphones, it didn’t feel right. He felt as if he was doing something wrong. His palms started sweating, and his pace was slowing. He felt like everything he was doing was wrong.

 

And then, he tripped.

 

Michael felt everyone staring at him, judging him. He couldn’t get himself up. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. He heard laughter, and tears started forming in his eyes. He felt scared and alone.

 

“Michael!”

 

The young Filipino teen heard the sounds someone running and a wheelchair being rolled. The noises were getting closer until they stopped right next to him.

 

“Nothing to see here, kiddos!” The lisp was all too familiar to Michael. “Move along!”

 

Richard Goranski and Jake Dillinger were both people that Michael had known for a while.

 

Rich was the Middleborough bully during their sophomore year. He was under the influence of some drug-robot called a SQUIP. When it got taken out, he was almost a completely different person. He was much more heartfelt and candid. Rich felt like a  _ real  _ person. He was the one to ask Michael out to prom.

 

Jake was everyone’s favorite guy. He was so charismatic, but he was also a bit of an airhead. People loved him, and it wasn’t hard to see why. Jake was a friend to everyone and didn’t judge for any reason. He even openly came out as pan to the school when he won junior prom king.

 

Despite being friends with them, their presence was unexpected to Michael.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Michael asked, wiping away tears with his jacket sleeve. “Wouldn’t you rather hang out with the section leaders?”

 

“We  _ are  _ section leaders!” Rich proudly grinned at him and Jake. “And there aren’t many other seniors in the trombone section.” He shrugged. “It’s no big deal.”

 

Michael looked at Jake. “Are you going to be allowed to march with a wheelchair?” he asked.

 

“Well, obviously, I can’t  _ march _ , but I’ll still be allowed to play on the field.” Jake smiled. “And anyway, I’m great at trumpet! Campbell couldn’t live without Jakey D!”

 

Rich laughed. “Where’s Jeremy?” he asked, turning to Michael who had never felt smaller.

 

“Drum major.” Michael couldn’t say anything else. He was bitter that Jeremy had to leave him again.

 

“Ah.” Rich patted his friend on the back. “It’s all good, Michael, Heere won’t be too obsessed with drum major, especially once school starts.”

 

Jake cleared his throat. “Christine is drum major, too, though. Jeremy might think it’s his job to impress her, so he’ll take it upon himself to practice every second of everyday until he and Christine are-”

 

“Okay!” Michael didn’t want to hear another word from Jake. He meant well, but it was only worsening Michael’s view on the situation. “Okay. It’s okay. I’m okay. See? I’m fine!”

 

Rich picked up on Michael’s discomfort. “Jakey D?” he said, turning to Jake. “Can Michael and I get some time alone?”

 

“Oh, hell yeah!” Jake flashed Rich an adorable smile and wheeled towards the other trumpets.

 

Rich watched as his friend left, a lovestruck smile adorned on his face. As Jake faded from view, Rich turned to Michael. “I know you like Jeremy!”

 

Michael’s face got hot. “Why would you say that?!”

 

“Because I know!” Rich laughed. “I know what it’s like to pine over someone else!”

 

Michael grew confused. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Jake!” Rich grabbed Michael’s shoulders. “I’m in love with Jake!”

 

“Right…” Michael felt weird talking to Rich, but it was a nice change. He smiled at Rich and couldn’t help but wonder what Jeremy was doing.

 

Rich wrapped an arm around Michael. "Let's catch up, yeah?" He gave Michael a smile that showed off his tooth gap.


	4. Christine Canigula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also titled: are you coming?

Christine Canigula played flute and was Jeremy Heere’s longtime crush. As a theatre junkie, she was known as the band kid with too much Broadway knowledge. Instead of humming songs from their shows, Christine sang show tunes. Her voice was beautiful, so she was always forgiven.

 

Christine loved the spotlight, and being chosen as co-drum major to Jeremy was a dream.

 

Jeremy and Christine were standing in the presence of their band director, Mr. Campbell. The three of them were standing on the track of the campsite. Mr. Campbell was to be leaving for a month on vacation. If the show was not half-decent by the time he came back, he’d pull Middleborough out of the season and ruin their winning streak.

 

“Mr. Heere, Ms. Canigula, I expect you both to lead the band properly.” Mr. Campbell’s voice sent a chill down their spines. “You know the consequences.” He walked away, leaving the two drum majors in shock.

 

+++

 

“What the hell?!” Jeremy was walking with Christine along the track. “Does he really expect us to do this?!”

 

“Worst case scenario, we won’t be in Champs this year,” Christine said solemnly. “It’s not that bad.” She tried to smile.

 

“It’s pretty bad.” Jeremy sighed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his cardigan. “Look, I’m heading back towards the rest of the school; are you coming?”

 

Christine nodded and the two were on their way.

 

+++

 

The two sat next to each other on a bench. They were just watching as the world passed them by. The fear of being forced to give up the thing that meant the most to them was heart wrenching. Everyone else was oblivious. No one knew that there was a threat to their band. Jeremy wasn’t sure if he was to keep it that way.

 

“Christine?” Jeremy’s voice was shaky, and he refused to make eye contact.

 

The short female turned to face her friend. “What’s wrong?” she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

Jeremy looked at Christine, a distress look evident in his expression. “Do you think we’ll be good enough?”

 

Christine smiled reassuringly. “We will.” She gave him a hug, attempting to make her friend feel better.

 

Jeremy sighed. He wished that Christine still harbored feelings for him, but he knew that she wasn't interested in staying with him. He knew Christine had a crush on Brooke, but he couldn't shake the jealous feeling. However, he knew that his actions under control of the SQUIP were unacceptable, even if he was remorseful. He knew that no one wanted to be with him.

 

Christine released Jeremy from the hug. “Jeremy, no matter what, I'll still be here for you.” She gave him a candy sweet smile and got up from the bench. “I'm going to walk around; are you coming?”

 

Jeremy shook his head. “I'll stay here.” He hung his head in shame.

 

Christine hesitated before leaving. She felt guilty but knew that leaving him alone was the best thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'alllllllll
> 
> I'm so sorry for this.
> 
> It's so bad.
> 
> It'll get better.


End file.
